


like lightning in a bottle

by InkCaviness



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkCaviness/pseuds/InkCaviness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tooru wants to drown in that moment, wants to mark his boyfriend, tell the whole world that Hajime belongs to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like lightning in a bottle

**Author's Note:**

> i still have no idea how this happened
> 
> title from electric love by borns which also inspired this

 

 

His hands greedily slide over smooth skin, his lips mouthing silent words against Hajime’s neck as he slowly moves lower to pepper kisses along his boyfriends throat. Tooru wants to drown in that moment, never wants to let go of Hajime who throws his head back with a groan and digs his fingers into in Tooru’s hips. Rocking forward to press their bodies closer together he swirls the tip of his tongue over the skin right above Hajime’s collarbone and lightly bites down.

Hajime’s hands wander up his back, caressing the sides of his body until they grip his shoulders to pull him even closer. Their chests are pressed flush together, Tooru’s hands holding onto Hajime’s waist as he starts sucking at his skin.

 

He wants to mark his boyfriend, tell the whole world that Hajime belongs to him. The bruises that he paints on Hajime’s chest are just barely visible on the dark skin, but the incoherent sounds that Hajime makes every time he bites down only make him more eager. In return Hajime scrapes his nails over Tooru’s back, the pleasant burn making him arch his spine.

Tooru moves down further to Hajime’s chest and when he places his lips over Hajime’s nipple his boyfriend bucks his hips against him, the grip on his shoulders tightening in a way that makes Tooru’s head spin. Arousal is building up in his stomach, his body aching for more.

 

Hajime wraps his legs around Tooru’s hips, his hands wandering up from his shoulders to his head, pulling at Tooru’s hair. He hums in pleasure, his tongue still playing with Hajime’s nipple, and he can hear his boyfriend’s breathing quickening. While he moves his right hand down to Hajime’s thigh, his left reaches up to his other nipple. Sucking on the one between his lips he slowly moves his fingers over the other, taking in each pant and moan that slips out of Hajime’s mouth.

His boyfriend is a mess under his hands, trembling with arousal and Tooru softly pushes him backwards until he’s lying flat on their kitchen table, eyes closed and lips parted but his hands still tangled in Tooru’s hair. Tooru takes in the sight of Hajime in front of him, back arched to get closer to him, muscles moving under his skin. He wants to run his tongue all over him, suck at the soft skin of his inner thighs, and lure more of those delicious moans out of him.

 

Finally he places both of his hands on Hajime’s sides, running his hands over his hipbones as he kisses down a trail from his chest to his waistband. As he slowly crouches down he slides his hands to Hajime’s knees, pulling his legs apart and getting down on his knees. The bulge in Hajime’s pants is clearly visible, his erection straining against the fabric and Tooru glances up to take in every last bit of Hajime. Hickeys are blooming all over his chest and his head is thrown back, all his muscles taut with arousal. Savouring every moment Tooru slowly goes to unbutton his boyfriend’s jeans and pull them down to his knees until all he’s wearing are a pair of boxers.

At the sight of Hajime’s dick straining against the thin white fabric Tooru can feel his own erection press against the front of his jeans but he ignores of in favour of spreading his boyfriend’s legs further apart. He doesn’t pull down his boxers, not yet, just presses a quick kiss to the bulge before he moves to the side and mouthes the warm, soft skin of Hajime’s inner thigh. He wants to feel his boyfriend tremble under his lips, wants to hear him moan louder with every sweep of his tongue, and feel his thighs move under his hands as Hajime tries not to move his hips.

 

He presses a few more kisses to Hajime’s thighs and then pulls down his boxers, already wet with precum leaking from the tip of his dick. He starts by licking from the base to the tip, and the groan that follows make him want to take in his boyfriend all at once, but if he’s learned one thing by now it’s patience. With one hand he grips the base of Hajime’s dick and with the other he opens his own pants, pulling them down to his knees and wrapping his hand around his own erection. The slowly swipes his tongue over the head of Hajime’s penis, spreading the precum and saliva down to the base until he starts moving his fingers.

He takes him in as far as he can and starts pumping his own erection. A blissful hum escapes him while his lips are still wrapped around Hajime’s dick and hid boyfriend thrusts his hips up a little, fingers still gripping Tooru’s hair. The breathy moans that Hajime makes with every hum almost bring Tooru over the edge and he starts pumping his dick faster as he moves his mouth over Hajime’s cock. He closes his eyes as Hajime thrusts up into his mouth and when he comes Tooru swallows it, his own cum bursting over his fingers at the same time.

 

By the time that he sits back onto his heels they are both panting. Tooru looks up at the ceiling and Hajime just goes limp on the table. It takes them both a while to regain their breath. Neither of them get dressed again, they just pull off their remaining clothes and leave them in a pile on the kitchen floor. Hajime pushes himself off the table and takes Tooru by the hands, leading him to their bedroom.

Exhausted they lie down in the soft sheets, Hajime wrapping his arms around Tooru, whispering into his ear, but he’s too tired and content to quite make out the words. He wants to stay like this forever, in Hajime’s arms with the smell of sex on their skin as he slowly drifts to sleep.

 

There’s electricity trapped under their skin and when they get too close it builds up into a thunderstorm but if this is love then Tooru wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry
> 
> you can talk to me on [tumblr](inkcaviness.tumblr.com) but idk why you would after this terrible thing
> 
> (im going straight to hell now, bye)


End file.
